The Powerpuff Duo
by Pikatwig
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer are a couple, and they want to make the two teams one. And with one of Mojo's greatest plans to destroy the Girls in motion, will the truce last! BubblesXBoomer
1. The Powerpuff Duo

Ahh, brings back so many memories. Alright, let me clear something up here, my older brother happy5214 got me into this franchise and I wanna get back to my humble origins. I loved this show as a little kid.

Also, they're going to be fighting crime and trying to save the world again in 2013, the show will be relaunched under the command of Genndy Tartakovsky (McCracken's best friend and creator of _Dexter's Laboratory_) so, get ready to see the Powerpuff Girls back in action again!

Also on the fact there's going to be BubblesXBoomer moments in this story/chapter, I should let you know that this ship was supposed to be hinted at in the episode "Bubble Boy". The scene was cut for time. Here's what it was, it was after Bubbles put on Boomer's clothes, he said "I can't believe my clothes are being worn by such a cutie." and Bubbles blushed, but didn't let the Professor or her sisters see her blush, the scene was cut for time.

So, let's see if I remember enough to make a story about it. Here we go! I don't own _Powerpuff Girls._

* * *

"_The City of Townsville, after 6 seasons, 78 episodes, 2 specials and a movie"_ there's an explosion _"nothing has changed one bit."_

Another explosion occurs, and a giant robot, piloted by the evil villain known as Mojo Jojo, attacked and managed to get giant bags of money, gold, etc. Then a flash of colors stripes appeared, one blue, one green and one pink. They three streaks of color fly around, beat up the robot, put the money back, and knocks Mojo into a police car.

The three color strikes finally stop moving. Blossom has long red hair with triangular part and bangs, pink eyes, and wears a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. As the smartest one and the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls, referred to in the ending theme as "command and the leader", she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. Buttercup has short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead. She has lime green eyes, and dresses in lime green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and is easily enraged. And finally, Bubbles, she is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and laughter", meaning that she is defined by a sweet, cheery, mild crybaby and gentle demeanor. She takes the role as the youngest out of the girls.

The three sigh annoyed, and fly away.

* * *

"You know girls, we go through the same thing everyday." Bubbles says while sitting in her blue beanbag chair, while cuddling her toy octopus, Octi. Both girls then nod in agreement. They think over what's occurred since their birth, after they nearly destroyed the town, got labeled as "bug-eyed freaks", unknowingly helped Mojo in his heinous scheme, sky-rocketed into outerspace, but came back and saved the town. (A/N: The Movie) And after that, everything fell into a similar pattern.

"Bubbles is right. Here's a list of all the things we do everyday." Blossom states holding a piece of paper.

" up, get ready for school, go to school. 2. Return from school. 3. Beat up bad guys. 4. Return home. 5. Get cleaned up. 6. Go to bed"

"And then the cycle starts all over again." all three say in unison. They sigh in unison. "One day broke that cycle, that rainy day when we all pretended we were the Powerpuff Girls." Bubbles says. Her sisters then recall that rainy day.

(A/N: I know there are some episodes without that pattern, but I don't know about all 78 episodes.)

They all glance at each-other, then they hear an ice cream truck passing by. Then fallowed by screams, but not of joy, well it's joy at first, then it's screams of horror. The girls look outside their windows to see one of their nemesis, the Rowdyruff Boys. Butch, Boomer and Brick. The three were originally created by Mojo Jojo, then destroyed, then recreated by Him, they rebelled from both, and disappeared for some time, even when the Key to the World showed up in Townsville, and then it was destroyed. The boys weren't even seen then.

"Man, those are faces from the past, where have these guys been?" Buttercup asks herself. Then there's a splat when Buttercup gets hit with an ice cream, she takes it, licks it and mumbles "Buttercup flavored."

"My least favorite! Like you!" Butch yells. Buttercup flies down and punches her counterpart, Blossom then flies down to Brick and they begin to fight. Bubbles meanwhile, walks over to the ice cream man hands him a dollar bill and says "Two sea-salt ice creams please."

She gets two. She takes one and hands the other one to Boomer. The two watch their siblings do battle, both munching on the ice cream.

"Sour, yet..." Boomer begins, trying to think how else to describe the ice cream.

"Sweet." Bubble says.

Boomer thinks and agrees with her. They both finish the ice cream, both toss the sticks away. Bubbles then begins to smear dirt on her outfit. "And you're doing that why?" Boomer asks her.

"To make it look like we were fighting. Silly." Bubbles replies. She then grabs some dirt and tosses it on Boomer. Then to make it look convincing, the two also smear dirt on their faces. Then they roll around in the dirt, the other members of the groups see the fake fighting.

"Hey Brick, let's fall back for now!" Butch says. "Fine! But know this Powderpuffs, the Boys are, once again, back in town!" Brick says. He then grabs Boomer and the Rowdyruff Boys fly away.

Blossom and Buttercup look at Bubbles to see she's covered in dirt, and with a scrap on her knee. (Which was Boomer's idea to make it look like they really got into a tussle.)

"Wow, both me and Buttercup barley got a scratch, but you, you're hard core Bubbles." Blossom states. "Oh it was nothing." Bubbles insists.

"Nothing, are you kidding me? People call me "the toughest fighter" you got me beat with this!" Buttercup says, helping Bubbles stand back up.

"_Looks like something is brewing between Bubbles and Boomer. The next day!"_

* * *

The three super-heroines fly towards school. "So anyway, I landed some punches, and then he fly right at me and we battled in that dirt, got our clothes messy and I ended up running my knee up against a rock, explaining the scrap, and then he left." Bubbles states.

"Wow." both of her sisters say in amazement. Bubbles glances nervously, and then asks "Um, just a rhetorical question here, what would happen if"

* * *

"I had a crush on my opposite number?" Boomer says.

Brick floats over and says "Okay, first of all"

* * *

"I'm surprised you know what "rhetorical" means." Blossom says, then she continues "And second of all, if you did have a crush on that no"

* * *

"good blondie, I'd turn you right back into"

* * *

"core component!"

"GOT IT?!"

"Yeah."

The girls continue on their way to school, fallowed by more streaks which are Brick and Butch. Their are two sighs, Bubbles and Boomer both glance at each-other with a worried glance, and fallow their siblings.

* * *

All six arrive at the school and thing aren't looking good as Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup are fighting their opposite number. The teacher, Ms. Keane, she looks at the two girls and boys fighting, while the other kids are betting candy.

Ms. Keane looks at Bubbles and Boomer, the only two not caught in the chaos of the fight. Then both parts of their teams see the anger of the teacher. The girls grab Bubbles and fly into the classroom.

* * *

About an hour later.

The two groups fly out in opposite directions. Though neither see Bubbles and Boomer fly off in different directions. The two meet up with the other.

"So, what do ya wanna do, Superhero of Cuteness?" Boomer asks.

Bubbles takes his hand, he blushes, and the two fly over to a field of flowers. Boomer is unamused, he thinks for a second. "Close your eyes for a moment, and no peaking." Boomer tells Bubbles, she does so and says "Better not harm the flowers."

"I won't!" he replies, then he zooms at a really fast speed, grabbing some flowers, and wooshing around evening out the other ones, in order not to upset Bubbles, preforming some spins in a horizontal axis, he finishes his work.

"Now, open them."

Bubbles opens her eyes and sees a heart-shaped flower necklace, for her. "Aww, thank you." she says, she simply gives him a hug. Boomer blushes. Something then crosses his mind. "I seem to recall you once saying I was cute right?" he asks.

Bubbles thinks back to the day the Rowdyruff Boys were revived by the villain known simply as "Him". Then she realizes something she said that day.

"_I want the blonde, I think he's cute."_

"Well, that's true." Bubbles says, flying slightly closer to Boomer. Something crosses her mind too. "You called me cute once, didn't you?"

Boomer had to think for a moment, and he recalled the day when he was captured by the Girls and Bubbles disguised herself as him, and then he remembered.

"_I can't believe my clothes are being worn by such a cutie."_

"You're right Bubbles." Boomer says. Then Bubbles states "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why don't we try and make a truce between our two teams, and become one team, so we don't have to deal with this secret anymore."

The Blue Rowdyruff never had that thought and his brother would probably kill him for even thinking it up. "I'll try."

Bubbles then comments "You know, everyone deserves a second chance."

"True." Boomer replies.

But then they hear zipping sounds, and they fly away from the area, both realizing it's their siblings who are fallowing them. They continue to fly around the world, but they can't out maneuver their siblings, they all arrive back in Townsville. None of them noticing someone watching them.

* * *

Mojo's lair

Having escaped from the police, again, Mojo has returned to his lair, he watches both groups through a telescope.

"UGH! I can not believe it! Those Rowdyruff Boys have returned! Not only that but they have been fighting the Powerpuff Girls without me! Ugh! I can't believes those three! Not only that, but I'm responsible for both of them! RAWR!"

Believe it or not, the worst enemy of the Powerpuff Girls is more or less responsible for creating them. Back some time ago, he was once a normal monkey named "Jojo" who was the assistant to Professor Utonium, father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls. One day, Jojo was playing around the in the Professor's lab, while he was trying to create the perfect little girl, he had ingredients from an old nursery rhyme, sugar, spice and everything nice. Then Jojo shoved his arm into a container of "Chemical X" while the Professor managed to back away, Jojo was caught up in the residual radiation from the Chemical X, and thus was changed into evil villain, Mojo Jojo.

He was sorta impressed when he found out the girls were outcasts amongst, well, pretty much everyone but himself. He tricked them into constructing his evil lair, which is on a volcano. He tried to take over, but failed due to the girls, he was pretty embarrassed to have beaten by the girls, who at that point in time were only alive for less then a week!

He looks through his telescope again and at the feuding heroes and villains. Noticing how Bubbles and Boomer are the only ones not feuding. "Hmmm, how peculiar. Let's see, why would only two members from the teams be arguing, but why not all three members of the team. I need to analyze this" Mojo mumbles to himself, he pulls a white board over and beings to draw up some notes. "Let's see, both the girls and boys were created from elements from an old nursery rhyme, and Chemical X, so if I divide by infinity, carry the 44, add in the Omega, and divide by 18. Carry the five, and add the fifty, and then carry the property numbers of Chemical X, and carry a six from both the girls and boys." as he finishes his work on his white board, his end result: a heart drawing with the letters "PPG" and "RRB" and a heart around both. Mojo drops his dry erase marker. "Why didn't I draw up that calculation when I made those Boys! I can be such a dummy sometimes! Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy, DUMMY!" he exclaims.

He then begins to think up a plan to get rid of them.

* * *

With the girls and boys

The Girls continue to argue with the Boys, once again.

Bubbles and Boomer watch everything unfold. The other members of the team-members and then Buttercup and Blossom grab Bubbles and take her home. While Boomer floats back to his brothers and they fly back to their base.

"Hey, where are we going?" Bubbles asks her sisters, they don't answer. The Girls finally arrive back at the house and they toss Bubbles on their bed, both Blossom and Buttercup glaring at her. Bubbles knew why they were so mad at her, or so she thought. "So, um, why did you drag me back here?"

Buttercup then punched her sister, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "Shut up you liar!" she yells. Blossom tries to gesture for Buttercup to calm down, but she probably wouldn't, though neither noticed that Bubbles had zipped into their closet and locker herself inside it.

"Bubbles get out of there right this instant!" Blossom yells.

"No!"

"Bubbles, get out of there before I break this door down!" Buttercup yells.

"No!"

Blossom, then looks over at the bed and sees Octi. "Oh Bubbles, if you don't come out, Octi's going to have seven legs." Buttercup threatens, catching onto what Blossom was thinking. Bubbles shrieks, rushes out, grabs Octi and rushes out of the room in an instant. Both her sisters were in pursuit. Bubbles was trying to evade both her sisters, but she was caught by Buttercup, who could move faster then both Bubbles and Blossom combined.

"You gonna answer our questions or what?" both Blossom and Buttercup say. Then, the hotline began to ring. Bubbles mentally sighed with relief. "Yes Mayor?"

The Mayor's voice told them what was going on "Just a pickle jar, Mayor, get Miss Bellum to do it, we're busy!" then Blossom puts the phone down.

* * *

Bubbles was trying to get out of Buttercup's grip, but couldn't. She then remembers something, Bubbles then begin to spin in a vertical axis, managing to get away from Buttercup's grip, and fly out the door.

"Get back here Bubbles!" both Buttercup and Blossom yell. Flying in pursuit of Bubbles.

Bubbles managing to fly away at her top speed, she was easily caught up by Buttercup, but Bubbles manages to avoid her sister. Though Buttercup fly in circles around Bubbles, and she wasn't able to keep up, and she was hit by Blossom's ice breath, freezing her entire body except for her head.

"So, you going to answer our questions, or not?" Buttercup asks, she then notice Bubbles trying to do that spin move again, and Blossom froze part of the ground to make sure Bubbles couldn't move. She tried to squirm her way out, but then began to use her heat vision, and gets out, she manages to fly away, Octi in tow.

* * *

Bubbles flew back into the house, she flew and hides in the Professor's lab, underneath a table, the lights are off, she cuddles with Octi and stays in a small corner. She slows her breathing down so when her sisters arrive, they might not find her for, at least a few hours.

She pets Octi's head, in fear. She was quite, almost like she was invisible. Then she heard someone turn the doorknob, she held her breath as someone walked down the steps into the lab. Then she saw male boots, she realized it was just the Professor. She tried to remain silent, she was doing good, her exhaling was silent.

She reached over for the pants leg of the Professor, gaining his attention. "Bubbles, what are you doing down here?" he inquired. But Bubbles didn't have much time to answer, because both of her sister raced into the room.

"Found her!" Blossom yelled. But the Professor stopped them from getting any closer to Bubbles. "Bubbles. Can you explain anything?"

Bubbles couldn't find the right words. She nodded no. And flew back to the Powerpuff bedroom.

* * *

That night

Bubbles could hear a small tapping sound at her window, she flew over to it and saw a blonde haired person standing there. "Boomer." she says, in a whisper, she opens the window and flies outside.

"Glad to see you Boomer." Bubbles says. "Thanks for teaching me that spinning move."

"You mean the Spin Spiral?"

"Yeah that." Bubbles says, holding onto Octi.

Boomer looked at Bubbles, he saw she was a beauty, even at night. Her blonde hair was glowing from the full moon. She then grabs his hand and the looked right at the others eyes. They saw the stars from the area. Bubbles then floats back into her room, and slightly waves at Boomer and she falls asleep in her beanbag chair.

* * *

The fallowing day

Blossom and Buttercup wake up to see Bubbles, still asleep but in her beanbag chair. The two girls look at Bubbles, but both know it's way to early in the morning to question Bubbles.

Then the infamous hotline began to rang. Bubbles, wakes up, floats over and picks it up. "Hello? Yes, Mayor? The Chemical Factory" Bubbles pauses, putting her hand on the speaker part of the phone, to see both of her sisters ready. "We're on our way."

'I hope.' she adds mentally. The three girls quickly flew off, though with their super-hearing powers, heard three male voices screaming! The trio of girls arrive at the Chemical Factory and saw the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo. The boys were trapped in some kind of sphere, and electricity was flying off of them.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" all three girls say simultaneously.

"Ah yes, the Powerpuffs have arrived. You see I have a plan, that I will tell you" Mojo begins, using a zapping device on the Girls, and making them pass out.

"And you will learn in due time, Power-, -ruffs."

* * *

Mojo's lair

Bubbles is the first to regain consciousness, she looks around to see two tables, both with the two teams tied up in them. She sees Mojo working on schematics, and Bubbles tries to wiggle her way out of the restraints.

He looks at the boys and girls and sees Bubbles struggling to get out. 'Eh let her struggle all she wants Mojo. Not like she's going to get out.'

He gives a brief quiet sigh, and continues to work on the whiteboard, seeing some calculations, adding in the properties of the 2,400 gallons of Chemical X that he stole from the Chemical Factory, plus the Chemical X that the boys and girls both have and then putting at least one of the teams on his own, would make him unstoppable no matter what!

'What do I do? I gotta try to wake the others up.' Bubbles thinks. She then unleashes her super screech, but it doesn't do much, it doesn't even damage the machine! But it's echoy vibration manages to wake up the other Powerpuffs and all of the Rowdyruffs.

"You know that this machine is both powerproof and rowdyproof! So you can't break it, you can't break it, or those restraints! Also powerproof and rowdyproof, so you might as well not even try!" Mojo tells Bubbles. Who, while smirking replies "Oh that, that wasn't to damage anything, it was just to wake the others up!"

The evil monkey looks at the trio of trapped kids, all with their eyes open. Each trying to find a way to get out.

Blossom tried her heat vision but it didn't work. Buttercup tried to use her super-fast super speed to vibrate the restraints off, but it just re-vibrates onto her. The Rowdyruffs aren't fairing any better. Brick is trying to just use raw strength to pry the restraints off, but he was just wearing himself out. Butch was trying to charge himself up with static electricity to turn himself into something fast enough to get out. Boomer was trying to stay calm and think of the best way to get out, advice Bubbles once gave him. _"When you're calm, breath deeply and concentrate, even the darkest of situations, can be solved."_

Bubbles glances over at Boomer, who simply smiles at her, she returns the smile, then she continued to try and squirm her way free.

Finishing up his calculations, he looked over at the girls and boys, all trying to get out of the restraints. "You know, you will never escape, those are escape-proof, no way to escape! So you will be trapped, and also you will meet your maker! Which so you know is villain term for "you're doomed". Now then let's get started!"

He walks up to the control console for the machine, then by pressing a yellow button, and pulls up the vials of Chemical X, into an upper part of the machine. Though he doesn't notice that he's missing one, with that, the Chemical X is inserted into the machine, and it begins to be drained into some pod like things, and then into a helmet shaped just like Mojo's.

"Okay, now then to destroy" Mojo begins and then he pauses, adds up some more calculations, and realizes something. "Oh Curses! I have three superheroes and three supervillains with the same powers. And I only need an extraction of Chemical X from three, but there are six, three more then three! So I need to do something with one team and something to the other! But which team's powers should I absorb?!"

All six gulp and ask "Absorb?"

After doing his evil villain laugh, Mojo looked at the six, powerful superhumans. "Yes! I plan to absorb your Powerpuff, or Rowdyruff, powers into my ultimate plan! But which team to absorb. One the one hand" he continues putting up one hand up in the air like he's about to carry something in his palm, in the direction of the Powerpuffs "I can destroy my arch-nemeses once and for all! But on the other hand" he does the same with his left hand, but in the direction of the Rowdyruffs "I can destroy my own creations that betrayed me. Oh wait, wait just a moment, I just remembered, that I created both of you bug eyed-freak teams!"

That certainly caught the attention of Brick and Butch, but not so much Boomer because Bubbles told him that Mojo had inadvertently helped in creating them, _twice_! One time, he traveled back in time to stop the Professor from becoming the Professor, (and as Blossom noted, he didn't know he would erase his own existence as well) but the girls, who had fallowed Mojo into the past, stopped him and saved the Professor who, after that wanted to know where the girls came from. And years later, when the Professor finally came close to finishing his work, Mojo, who at that point was Jojo, pushed him into a vat of Chemical X, thus creating both the Powerpuff Girls and Mojo as he is now.

"Man, one time I time travel to the past to destroy Professor Utonium, which inadvertently helped him get inspired to create the Powerpuff Girls! Then I came into his life, pushed him into a vat of Chemical X, which poured onto his mixture to create his perfect little girl, which split the sugar, spice and everything nice, into three different girls!" Mojo states.

Well, that certainly got the Powerpuff's attention, that the Chemical X split the sugar, spice and everything nice into the three of them.

"Well, I guess that makes Bubbles the sugar, Buttercup the spice, and me the everything nice." Blossom states. "And then Rowdyruffs, the same thing fallows for you! Boomer the snips, Butch the snails and Brick the puppy dog tails!" Mojo states.

Mojo looks at the whiteboard, and then pulls out a coin. "Okay, if I can't decide which one of you idiots to destroy, because my ultimate machine only needs the powers of three of you, and I have six, which is three above three! But anyway, I'll flip this coin! Heads, the Powerpuffs get their powers absorbed. Tails, the Rowdyruffs get their powers absorbed!"

Mojo takes out a penny, and tosses it high into the air, there's a moment of hush as gravity begins to pull down on the penny, there's a whimper from the ones trapped, save for Bubbles. 'Don't worry Boomer, I'll save you. Looks like it's time to go... hard-core!'

The coin finally returns to Mojo's hand, he flips it on the other and sees what the result is: tails.

_CLANG! CLANG! FZOOM! CRASH!_

With the sound effects out of the way, Bubbles was able to break free of the restraints, and punch Mojo. "Ow."

Blossom and Buttercup look at their sister in amazement. "Go Bubbles, go!" they exclaim rooting for their sister, who they both know has gone "hard-core"! At that point, Mojo was barley able to get to the controls for his machine, and then it begins to warm up. _"Warming up."_

The five trapped are shocked that the machine has to warm up! "Warming up?! He couldn't have told us it needed to warm up?!" Brick exclaims!

Blossom adds "Well he couldn't have, he was to busy monologing."

"_5% Complete"_

"Curses!" Mojo yells, trying to avoid Bubbles' attacks, and doing a pretty bang up job of doing so, the attacks are barley hitting him. Mojo glances at the machine, still warming up, but at 20%, and ongoing. He just needed to avoid Bubbles while the machine continued to warm up, but that was easier said then done, because when Bubbles goes hard-core, bad guys would need to get money for a medical bill, just ask the last guy Bubbles beat up when she went hard-core, he spent like 8 months in a prison hospital. With another dodge, and a glance at the machine, it was now at 75%

"Bubbles!" Boomer yells, getting Bubbles' attention, "try breaking the machine, then try to get us out of here!"

"Bubbles, if you do that, remember, cut the red wire!" Blossom yells. With a nod, Bubbles flies over to the machines control panel, rips it off, and sees a load of red wires! "What do I do if there's more then one red wire?" Bubbles asks.

"Cut them all and just hope you don't blow up!" Brick yells. Mojo tries to pull Bubbles out, but sees the machine is at 92% and then it pauses, and continues.

93%

Mojo pulls Bubbles out and tosses her on the ground and pins her down.

94%

Using her heat vision, Bubbles is able to get free from Mojo's grip and punches his helmet, and Mojo punches are into a wall, she zips back over and punches his helmet clean off!

"OH! That's gonna leave a mark!" Blossom comments. The others nod.

95%

Buttercup sees the machine, and how close it is to being done warming up. "Blossom, look, the machine's at 95% at warming up!"

"Bubbles! Destroy that machine already, it's almost done warming up!" Blossom yells. Bubbles looks at the machine and see's that it is at now at 96% at warming up! She tries to punch the machine, but Mojo grabs her and holds her back!

97%, 98% 99%

"NO!"

* * *

"_100% Warm up complete!"_

Mojo rushes over to the controls, and fires a laser at the Rowdyruff Boys. They begin to scream in pain, Bubbles punches Mojo out of the way, and tires to figure out how to disable the machine and restore the, now being drained, Chemical X back to the Rowdyruff Boys. She pulls a lever, and it redirects the beam against a mirror, it bounces around, hits another mirror and is split in two and hits Blossom and Buttercup too!

"Oh no." Bubbles says under her breath, then she sees a cord for the draining machine, she fallows it and sees the draining machine is PLUGGED INTO AN OUTLIT! She unplugs the machine and it turns off and it also undoes the restraints on Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch all simultaneously. All five fell to the ground, Bubbles flew closer to the them and say that their skins had become a dark gray from the Chemical X drain, that once happened to Bubbles and her sisters, and they nearly DIED!

With Bubbles being distracted, Mojo toke this moment to put on a duplication of his helmet attached to a machine FULL of Chemical X! He puts it on, and then a button appears on a station. It's labeled "the button" below a big red button. He presses it and the Chemical X begins to energize his entire body! He begins to grow and expand, and his costume begins to tear, leaving the chest part of his costume together, and his purple cape taters. Bubbles sees one container of Chemical X left, she quickly grabs it, and the top of Mojo's base begins to come apart, Bubbles is able to make a super-sonic hurricane to protect the container with her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys from being smashed! Mojo then walks away, and heads for the Mayor's office. But then part of his hand changes size, briefly, then it returns to a giant head. "Hmm, oh well." Mojo says to himself. Then he arrives at the Mayor's office, and puts on the dome of Townsville City Hall as his new helmet. "I AM NOW KING!" then he notices part of his body briefly shrinks, then re-expands back to the current size.

* * *

With Bubbles

Using her heat vision, Bubbles is able to break the container holding the now powerless Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch.

"Bu bbles." Blossom tries to say, raising up one of her hands, Bubbles puts it down. "If we can hurry, we can stop Mojo, well, before the Antidote X does."

"Huh?" Brick asks weakly.

"Well, half of the containers he stole were really Antidote X, which will counteract the Chemical X he took in, and thus return him to the way he was before taking all of that Chemical and Antidote Xs in. Okay, let's get you fixed up." Bubbles says, pulling the cork off of the container of Chemical X, then she pours some of it on Boomer, restoring him back to perfect health in a snap.

"Bubb les, what abo ut me and But ter cup." Blossom weakly asks, trying to get the container of Chemical X from Bubbles, who simply shifts her hand with the container away. "Uh, no. Not unless you guys agree to a truce between out two teams!"

Both of the now dying team-members, slowly are able to nod. Bubbles then simultaneously pours the last of the Chemical X onto her sisters and Boomer's brothers. Then they're all restored back to perfect health, and then Brick says "This truce is only temporary!"

"Can we think about making this truce permanent?!" Boomer asks. Catching the attention of his brothers. The two briefly whisper and then Brick replies "We'll think about it!"

Bubbles then looks at the others and says "Come on guys! We've got some monkey's butt to kick!" then the six zip off in pursuit of Mojo!

* * *

The six fly down a few roads and they find Mojo, and they all punch him!

"Surrender now and we'll go easy on you!" Blossom yells. However at that height, Mojo couldn't see where the yelling came from. He glanced around.

Brick yells "Down here!"

The evil villain sees the six, and lowers himself down to there level. "Oh, you really think you're gonna stop me, that's so cute!"

"Try nothing!" Blossom and Brick yell in unsion.

"WE WILL STOP YOU!" Bubbles and Boomer yell simultaneously.

"Who are you callin' cute?!" both Buttercup and Butch asks at the same time.

Mojo does an evil laugh and then says "Okay, let's play!" and he tries to squish the six, but all of them zip away fast. Brick and Buttercup punch his chest, Butch punches his elbow, Blossom punches his neck, and both Bubbles and Boomer punch him in the jaw. In response, Mojo tries to swat the six away like flies, but he misses all of them, who then punch his elbows, and then both Butch and Buttercup hit him in the behind, he jumps up in the air yelping. Both Butch and Buttercup laugh, but Mojo stomps on both of them.

"Buttercup!"

"Butch!"

Then, Mojo punches Brick and Blossom away, leaving both Bubbles and Boomer to fight him, they zip around distracting Mojo, while Butch punches his left toes and Buttercup punches his knee. Then with red and pink streaks of color in a cyclone fashion, punch Mojo in the chest, then Bubbles and Boomer knock a building down on Mojo!

"So, was that so bad?" Bubbles asks Brick and Butch. "It wasn't so bad." Brick states

"That was kinda fun!" Butch adds.

Boomer then looks over at Mojo, who gets back up! Mojo is able to grab and restraint everyone but Bubbles with his feet and try to choke them. But Bubbles goes "hard-core" again, and hits Mojo Jojo with her heat vision, freeing both her sisters and the Rowdyruffs, who all hit Mojo Jojo with their heat vision.

'Man, why are we helping these girls?' Brick asks himself mentally. 'Because Mojo betrayed us!' Boomer says mentally. 'Yeah, he deserves what we dish out!' Butch adds.

Boomer then notices that they haven't been moving their mouths and states mentally 'No way! We have telepathy powers?

'So cool!' both Brick and Butch adds. 'You know, I was told we deserve a second chance. So, why don't we take it.' Boomer states. Then Mojo does a supersonic clap power, and sends both teams flying! The Rowdyruff Boys smash against a building, while the Powerpuff Girls crash land on the ground. 'So, we deserve another chance.' Brick asks.

'Yeah.' Boomer adds, then he sees Mojo use a spike attack, and the girls do a cyclone spin attack to stop it. "Oh great, Mojo has the girls pinned down!" Brick yells.

Boomer then says "I've got an idea!"

The bring an empty bus infront of the Girls as a shield, giving them a brief moment to regroup and come up with a new plan. Then the spike attack stops.

"Shh." Boomer says. "Do you think he's finished?" Bubbles asks.

"NO! BUT YOU SIX ARE!" Mojo says, unleashing a fire breath attack! This causes burns on the six, but they quickly heal, and Mojo Jojo picks the six up with one of his hands.

Mojo then begins a climactic speech "Fools! You dare to challenge me! Attempt to defeat me?!" he then begins to walk away and to a tall building and starts to climb up it. "TRY TO DESTROY ME?! I, who created all six of you! After all I DID FOR YOU, YOU TRY TO DESTROY ME?! AND WHY?!" he says smashing part of the building, and he shows the six, some very scared people. "FOR THEM?! The ones who hated you! The ones who had forsaken you?!"

He continues to climb up the building, and reaches the top and holds onto a spike on the top of the building. "Can't you see?! None of them can understand you like I can!" then his entire right leg shrinks back down to the size it once was. 'The Antidote X is starting to take effect. We need to hurry and end this fight.' Bubbles thinks. '10-4 Bubbles. Also, we got these cool new telepathy powers.' Boomer says.

"For we are kindred spirits, who's powers spring from the same source. So girls, boys, do not make me destroy you! For we are smarter! We are stronger! WE ARE INVINCEBLE! WE HAVE THE POWER! AND WE ARE SUPRIOR TO THEM! AND **WE** _SHALL_ _**RULE!**_"

Then he brings the six closer to his face, not noticing that his hand is starting to return to it's previous size. "All we have to do, is work together! So why don't you all just join me?!"

Then his hand begins to shake, not from returning to normal, yet, but from an oncoming energy burst from the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. "_**NO!**_" the six yell! They all manage to get free from his grip and then things begin to look up for the heroes.

"We'd never join YOU! AND IT'S BECAUSE" Blossom begins flying right towards Mojo "we ARE stronger!" she yells punching him as his right arm finally shrinks back to it's normal size.

"Because we ARE invincible!" Bubbles yells, also hitting Mojo. "Because we HAVE the power!" Buttercup yells punching Mojo as well.

"WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!" all six yell. Brick yells punching Mojo's jaw "It's YOU to be feared!"

Butch then yells "BECAUSE you ARE a monster!" punching the dome. "You don't DESRVE A SECOND CHANCE!" Boomer yells punching his jaw.

Then all six fly up to Mojo's hand hanging onto the spike thing and they yell "And you are" they pause and stop infront of Mojo, and then push him off and say "it!"

Mojo then loses his balance and falls backwards onto the ground as his body begins to turn back to normal size, "AH CURSES!" he yells. Bubbles then says "He'll be back to normal in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" then Mojo crashes into the ground returning to his normal states, not a normal monkey, just normal before he took in all that power. The six float up to the sky and remove the thick clouds from the sky, finally bringing out the sunlight. The six all highfive and land, taking the moment of peace to talk.

"I'll be the first one to say, working as a team was awesome. So about this truce." Brick begins. Though Blossom give him a gesture to stop talking for a moment. "Before we make this truce permanent, I would like Bubbles and Boomer to explain themselves."

Boomer was trying really hard not to get angry as he blushed, and Bubbles walked infront of him, also blushing and sighed. "Okay look. I've been in love with Boomer ever since we first met a long time back, and I just wanted to be with him and then when Him brought the Rowdyruff Boys back, I've been secretly dating him. So there! And I'm glad to say I enjoy it!"

Boomer adds on. "Yeah, and we've been planning a truce between our two teams. Maybe just us talking but Mojo, that was rather unexpected."

"So you've been planning for us to become one team for that long!" Buttercup asks. "And Mojo was just a part of that plan?!"

"Um, no. We were just planning on just bringing the boys and just talking it out." Bubbles states. Buttercup and Blossom look at Brick and Butch, then back at Bubbles and Boomer. "Alright. So now, we're one team!" Blossom says, shaking hands with Brick. "So the first thing we need, is a new team name. Because there's both boys and girls in this team."

Bubbles then zips into the air, and begins to sky-write a name. After she finishes there's a light-blue streak in the sky that reads "The Powerpuff Duo"

"I like it!" Brick states.

"Cool!" Butch adds.

"Not to shabby." Buttercup says.

"Great!" Blossom admits.

Then Bubbles and Boomer begin to hug and then all six members of the team put their hands in and yell out "Powerpuff Duo!"

* * *

Some days later

At a convince store, a person just finished up his shopping and gets ambushed by the Gangreen Gang. Then he screams rather loudly. The Mayor hears him, and Ms. Bellum points at the newly designed Hotline, the white on it is now pink and blue. He picks it up.

Back at the school, the Powerpuff Duo is working with some of the other kids and playing happily, and then the Hotline rings.

The Gangreen Gang was eating the purchased food, when the six members of the Powerpuff Duo float down and beat them up and take them to jail.

The six heroes then zip away and head for home. _"Sugar, Spice, Everything Nice, Snips, Snails and Puppy Dog tails."_

Each one of the members fly offcamera as the narrator said their core ingredients. _"These are the ingredients of our heroes, and then something else was added into the mix, Chemical X!"_

Each one zips away quickly and then into the clouds. _"Thus Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch were born! Using their ultra super-powers they've dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil!"_

The girls fly back home and then the boys are to the house to the right of the girls. Bubbles and Boomer hug and the other members of the team high-five.

* * *

With a blue and pink heart design the narrator ends it. _"And so for the very first time, the day is saved thanks to..."_

The six heroes fly up and pose. _"The Powerpuff Duo! Say, that name's pretty catchy, Bubbles was right this is a great name for these heroes. I like it, I wonder if they would, maybe I should run it by them. Powerpuff Duo! Mm-hmm."_

* * *

Okay narrator let me have some fun here. I hope you all enjoyed this! I sure did have fun making this, if I do say so myself aside from _The New Red_ this is my best story! And will it continue? I'm gonna leave that up to you! Post a comment and tell me what you thought of this story, and even if you didn't like it, I just might, JUST _MIGHT _continue this story.

Powerpuff Duo. Great idea.

Don't forget to review!


	2. News

Well might as well reply to my reviews and continue this story.

**PandaGirl**- I'm sorry, but I can't remember where I read about the deleted scene. I'm truly sorry.

But anyway, this chapter will focus on Townsville trying to adjust to the "Duo". I don't own _Powerpuff Girls._

* * *

"_The City of Townsville! Is safe once again, thanks to the Powerpuff Duo!"_ the Narrator says as the Powerpuff Duo arrests some criminals. Then the police floats over to the heroes.

"Um Powerpuff Girls, you captured the Rowdyruff Boys, cool. So we'll take it from here." a police officer says, grabbing Brick. "Um, I thought we told you, we're one team now." Bubbles says, removing the officer's grip on Brick. "Thanks Bubbles." he says and the team flies back to the Powerpuff home.

The six sit down at a table that's both pink and blue. "So, I call this Powerpuff Duo meeting to order." Blossom says, doing a gavel thing. "Man, I love to gavel." she says, taking her seat. "Okay, our first and only matter of business is... making sure the people know about us being the Powerpuff Duo!"

"Yeah! I'm tired of people trying to put us in jail! If we're gonna help out, I wanna make sure the police doesn't try to arrest us!" Brick adds. Then Bubbles adds on "Yeah, I don't wanna go on a date with Boomer and try to have my date get put under arrest!"

The six try to think up an idea of how to prove how to make sure in the public's eyes that they are the Powerpuff Duo. There's a knock at the door, and Buttercup floats over. "Hey girls and... boys! Girls the" the Girls glare at the professor and he remembers. "Oh right, I'll be right back."

Bubbles groans. Boomer pats her back and the two hug. "Ew!" Buttercup complains. "Buttercup! The two of them are the reason we're a team now anyway!" Blossom yells. Then there's another knock at the door, and the Professor walks in. "Um, Powerpuff..."

"DUO!" the Girls yell. Then the Professor hands them some cookies and milk and Blossom floats it over to the boys. They all look at the cookies, they glance at each-other, and try to think up the right choice. Boomer then takes one, just ONE, and eats it. Brick and Butch follow his example. The girls give them around of applause, and then they each finish the snack, and they come up with an idea. "Hey, if we were caught do-gooding, the police and others would believe we're heroes!" Brick exclaims, and the three zip out, with the Girls in pursuit.

* * *

Brick and the boys land in the park and glance around to see if anyone needs help. "Oh! Over there!" Butch exclaims seeing a cat stuck in the tree, he flies up and brings it down. "Ah! A Rowdyruff Boy and he... saved my cat, um, thanks?" a little girl says. Butch flies back to his brothers. "Wow! Wait to go!" Buttercup says amazed, giving him a hard pat on the back, knocking him onto the ground. "Oops, sorry about that." she says helping him back up.

Brick then sees a baseball flying, and fly right for a gutter, with no time to lose, he grabs the ball, and sees two kids playing with baseball and bats. "Here you go." he says flying down and giving the ball back to the kid. Blossom gives Brick a high-five.

Bubbles and Boomer watch it all unfold and see the girls and boys fly back over to the two of them. Boomer flies up and sees the Mayor stuck in a man hole, and then a light turns green, with no time to lose, Boomer zips over and pulls him out, and puts him on the sidewalk. "AH! It's a Rowdyruff Boy! Powerpuff Girls, HELP!" the Mayor yells.

"Ah come on! I just saved your life!" Boomer says.

Then Brick, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup fly over to the Mayor. "AH! Oh goody, now then, Powerpuff Girls help me!"

"Mayor! I'd appreciate if you didn't yell at my boyfriend!" Bubbles yells, and bringing Boomer away from the Mayor. "Um, Mayor. We're one team now, the Powerpuff Duo!"

"I'm gonna have to try to remember that."

* * *

"_The Next Day!"_

The Powerpuff Duo fly into the Mayor's office. "Hi Mayor." Brick says. "AH! It's the Rowdyruff Boys! Powerpuff Girls, HELP!" the Mayor yells! Buttercup floats up to him and says "One team! Powerpuff Duo! How hard is it to remember."

Bubbles sighed and then she and Boomer fly off. Butch and Brick look at each-other and then, along with Blossom and Buttercup follow Bubbles and Boomer.

* * *

"_The Next Day after the Next Day!"_

"A Rowdy-" they Mayor begins, and the Blossom covers his mouth before he could continue. Then she puts a paper on his eye and she floats away.

"Powerpuffs present important message, everyone in Townsville is required to go." the paper reads. "Okay, see you later girls."

* * *

About, and hour later, everyone in Townsville was gathered in-front of the Utonium household. A person with a camera walks up to the stage with a mike on a stand. "So, Powerpuff Girls, what did you call us here about?" he asks. Then Brick walks up. "Um, testing, is this thing on?" he says into the mike.

Then Bubbles walks up to the mike and yells "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

There's a brief murmur, but then there's quiet. Then Buttercup floats over. "Thank you. Okay, Blossom, the stage's all yours." Buttercup says, floating over to stand next to her sister and who's standing next to Boomer.

"Citizens of Townsville. You all know me and my sisters, as the loved defenders, Powerpuff Girls! And you've known the Rowdyruff Boys, as villains. But me, my sisters, and the Boys are here to announce something. You no longer have to fear the Rowdyruff Boys, because we are now one team! Okay Bubbles, the floor is all yours!"

The Bubbles floats over to the stand, and Boomer floats over to her, the briefly hug and Bubbles speaks. "We are now one team!"

Boomer then adds on "Citizens of Townsville, please welcome your new superhero team!"

Then the two nod and say in unison "The Powerpuff Duo!"

Then a police person walks over, grabs the Rowdyruffs, and tosses them into a car. "Hey! What was that for?!" Brick, while yelling, asks. "Um, Mr. Officer, please STOP TRYING TO ARREST OUR TEAM-MEMBERS!" Bubbles yells, freeing the Rowdyruffs.

"Thanks." the three say.

Then a monster attacks! The monster is black, with red scales, and has six arms, and red talons on the arms, he thwacks away the Girls! "Bubbles!" Boomer yells in concern, he zips over to make sure she's okay, then while glaring, he flies over and starts to beat the crud out of the monster! Then, Brick and Butch help him, they get out-powered, but the girls zip in and help them, and with the six of them at one time, they send the monster flying right back to Monster Island.

The six float back down to the ground, and then there's a cheer from the crowd. The Mayor walks over to the Powerpuff Duo and he says, "Um, Rowdyruff Boys, I'm sorry! Don't worry I'll never forget, Powerpuff Duo!"

He walks away along with the rest of the crowd. "Well one more thing left to do. You know that Powerpuff Girls song we wrote, well we need to re-write it!" Bubbles states.

"Yeah." Blossom replies, pulling out sheet music, and lyrics.

* * *

An hour later

All six had the instruments for the song.

"One, two, a-one, two, three four!" Buttercup yells.

All Six: _Powerpuff! Powerpuff! _

Blossom and Brick: _Blossom and Brick the commanders and the leaders _

Bubbles and Boomer: _Bubbles and Boomer they are the joy and the laughter _

Buttercup and Butch: _Buttercup and Butch well, they're the toughest fighters_

All Six: _Powerpuff save the day! _

_Fighting crime trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Duo _

_Fighting crime trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Duo_

Blossom: _Uh oh, it's the mad Fuzzy Lumpkins! _

Bubbles: _Watch out, it's the repulsive roach coach! _

Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Brick: _Get him, it's evil Mojo Jojo! _

All Six: _Chasing evil out of this town! _

_Fighting crime trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Duo _

_Fighting crime trying to to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Duo! _

(**Instrumentals**)

Blossom and Buttercup: _And they'll be fighting crime_

Butch and Brick: _Trying to save the world_

Bubbles: _Here they come just in time _

Boomer: _the Powerpuff Duo _

Boomer: _And they'll be fighting crime_

Brick: _Trying to save the world_

Butch: _Here they come just in time_

Buttercup: _the Powerpuff Duo_

Blossom: _And they'll be fighting crime_

Brick: _Trying to save the world _

Boomer: _Here they come just in time_

Bubbles: _the Powerpuff Duo_

All Six: _Powerpuff! _

There's cheering for the six after they finish they all high five, and then the hotline begins to ring.

"_Powerpuff Duo, the Gangreen Gang is robbing a store! Help!"_

"We're on our way Mayor!" Bubbles says, and then the six zip off

* * *

With a blue and pink heart design the narrator ends it. _"Aww, well that turned out well, and so once again, the day is saved, thanks to..."_

The six heroes fly up and pose. _"The Powerpuff Duo!"_

* * *

Thumbs up for another job well done! Well, this mind of mine will be having some good ideas for the future, just trust me.

Don't forget to review.


	3. New House

Anyway, let's continue. So you know, there's gonna be a small _Wreck-It Ralph_ reference in this chapter.

Also, I wanna let you, my readers, know of a little secret, for those of you you have been following the Xros-Over Series (Stories thus far: _And you are again?_ Phineas and Ferb, _Phineas and Ferb A-Xros the Digital World_ Phineas and Ferb/Digimon, _Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_, Sonic the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider) there will be a Powerpuff Xros-Over Series story, but what other series will be with it, is a secret until further notice, and it won't have any connections to this story, FYI.

I don't own _Powerpuff Girls._

* * *

Beep-beep-beep.

"I hear you, dumb alarm!" Boomer states, turning off the alarm. He then looks at his brothers, both still asleep, he lightly pushes them to wake them up. He walks over to his clothes, and he slides them on, and uses a broken mirror to make sure his hair was normal. It poofed up, and then it fell flat, same old style, he's not planning on changing that. His brothers walked up to him, both dressed and ready for the day, they all stretch, because they don't have much of a house and sleep on the floor.

After that, red smoke begins to surround the boys, they gasp and then prepare for battle. "Ah-ha-ha-ha!" a voice laughs. The trio of boys then immediately reconsigns this voice! "Him!" the three say.

"Good to see you three again. Well, I've seen what you three have been up to lately!" Him tells the three boys. Then he begins to swirl around one of his claws, and then a red mark on the arms of the three boys, appears, and zips away from them. They don't get it at first, and then the realize what Him did to them!

"You three no longer have your cootie vaccination! Good luck! Oh and Boomer, enjoy blowing up!" Him says. Then he disappears, just like he appeared. With no time to lose they zip over next door and into the Professor's lab.

* * *

All of the boys try to explain what's going on, but the overlap each-other, and then the Professor gives them a gesture to stop talking.

"Boomer, you and only you, talk."

"Well, Him showed up and took away a vaccination we got to stop ourselves from being blown up from a kiss from the girls, and we need you to recreate it for us!" Boomer states, then the Professor pulls out a small vile, holding in an orange chemical, he then dabs a small amount on the boys. They all sigh, and zip away.

But Boomer stops when he sees Bubbles in the living room, he waves, and then follows his brothers. Boomer had the powers of telepathy, but he didn't really want to bother Bubbles, but he had the power to read thoughts. He sighed and began to read what Bubbles was thinking.

'Coloring, coloring, coloring.' Bubbles was sing-thinking. As she doodling a drawing, and Boomer continues to listen, just her singing, and with that, he floats back home.

Both of Bubbles' sisters float on down and sees the boys float into their home, which got burned down by the last owners, why that occurred, none of them will ever know, but it was a dangerous moment, and there were no survivors of the fire, aside form the girls, the Professor and a few policemen and firefighters. When they tried to investigate, they couldn't find any clues, and heard the laughter of Him!

They glanced at the remains of the house, which the other part of the team called "home."

Bubbles also saw this, and pulled out her drawing, she smiles at it and brings her sisters into a huddle up and then there's a brief giggle, and the three zip off.

* * *

The fallowing day

Beep-beep-beep

"Boomer, alarm clock." Brick mumbles. Boomer was in no mood to get up that day, so he was just gonna let it beep. "Boomer!" both his brothers say. Boomer just wanted them, and the dumb alarm clock to shut up! Then it did, and Boomer decided to go back to sleep. Then more complains from his brothers, then he just yelled "WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?!"

Then he looks up and sees both of them with a navy blue aura surrounding them, he shrugs and puts his brothers down and falls back asleep. Both are amazed at this power, they try really hard to concentrate, but there are no results. "So, Boomer has a psychokinesis ability. AWESOME!"

There's a zip in, and Bubbles floats over to Boomer. "Oh Boomer." she says in a sing-song voice, and Boomer wakes up immediately, "Bubbles, somethin' up?" he asks.

"The Mayor called, he said he needed your help with something, I don't know what, but he said he just wanted you three." Bubbles says, and with that, the Boys zip away. Bubbles then puts on a construction hat, and her sisters float over to her, also wearing construction hats. "Okay, the Mayor just has to keep the Boys stalled for two hours, while we spruce up their house to make it more liveable." Bubbles says.

"So let's get building!" Buttercup and Blossom say in unison. Then there's a flash sound, and Bubbles has a camera.

"Bubbles, get that camera out of our faces!" Buttercup yells.

* * *

The Boys land where they see the Mayor, who's standing infront of a building, with a sign that says "Mayor's Donut Shop"

"Oh hello Boys. I'm opening a doughnut shop! And I need you three to see if any of my doughnuts taste good." the Mayor says. Boomer then says "Alright, but you misspelled doughnut on your sign here."

Boomer then pulls out a marker and adds "ugh" to the sign.

* * *

"Okay Boys, here's the first one, a Pickle Doughnut!" the Mayor says, handing each one of the Boys a green doughnut, with picks sticking out of the side.

Each glance at each-other and they all take a bite of the doughnut. Butch smiles in delight, the it turns into a frown and he spits the doughnut into the trash, Brick coughs his out, and Boomer, flies over to the bathroom.

"So, was it good?" the Mayor asks.

Ms. Bellum, (the Mayor's assistant) walks over and whispers to the Boys "Just say you like it."

They nod and Brick says "It was so good, my stomach couldn't handle it!" and Butch adds, while Boomer floats out of the bathroom, and he says "It was like something in me had to blow up."

"It's good, alright. Next, the cherry doughnut!"

* * *

"Okay, bring the wrecking ball a little bit more to the left." Bubbles yells, and it moves, but in the wrong direction, to the way Bubbles needs it to be.

"No, I said _left_!" she yells.

Buttercup, who's driving the wrecking ball yells back "This _is_ left!"

"Not _your_ left, _my_ left!"

Grumbling annoyed, Buttercup changes the direction of the wrecking ball, and brings it down, Bubbles gives her sister an "a-okay" gesture and Buttercup brings the wrecking ball into a wrecking position. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Buttercup yells, and with a quick swing, the house the Boys live in, is wrecked.

"Okay Blossom, fix it." Bubbles tells Blossom. She floats in and says "I can fix it!"

Bubbles then begins to giggle and looks down at a small drawing she made, showing Buttercup dressed up as Wreck-It Ralph and Blossom dressed as Fix-It Felix Jr. Both have a small label under the drawing. "Wreck-It Buttercup" and "Fix-It Blossom"

Then both Blossom and Buttercup realize that the used those line and start to laugh.

* * *

About a few hours later

"...and this is a bubble-gum doughnut!" the Mayor says, and they try it, and spit the gum out. "Okay, I wanna go home!" Boomer says.

And with that, the Boys zip back home, and they see a lot of construction machines move away from the block where the Powerpuff Duo's houses are. The three pause for a moment to look at the house to the left of the Girls house, it used to belong to an evil family, then they were tossed in jail for life, and then a girl named "Robin" moved in, but unfortunately, her parents got a divorce and both moved away from Townsville, and Boomer was trying to cheer Bubbles up for a week!

Then they see that their house is covered by a huge tarp, and then Bubbles floats over. "Ta-da!" she says, pulling off the tarp and revealing a huge house! There's a jaw drop from the boys, and the girls lead them into the house.

"This is the living room and the dining room all in one." Bubbles says showing off the area, and then she floats over to another part with the Boys following. "This is the kitchen."

Then she leads them up to a bathroom. "This is the bathroom." and then she floats over to a room with all of the Boys favorite colors, dark-blue, green and crimson. "And this is your room."

Bubbles gets hugged by Brick and Butch, and then she gets a kiss on the cheek from Boomer, and then Bubbles floats back home.

* * *

With a blue and pink heart design the narrator ends it. _"Aww, how sweet! Ahm, and so once again the day is saved thanks to..."_

The six heroes fly up and pose. _"The Powerpuff Duo!"_

* * *

I had fun with this, and the next chapter is gonna have some great fun, from Japan!

Don't forget to review.


	4. Trip to Japan

**Tonifranz**- I'm honored that the great writer of "Allies and Rivals" likes my story. The team name was originally gonna be Powerruff, but something about it sounded, odd, and then I told a friend of mine, who's a fan of Powerpuff, about my idea, and he gave me the idea Powerpuff Duo, since there are two groups made into one. Also, there's gonna be a new character who's kinda like your Dr. Edwards, he's not like him aside from being a friend of Antonio.

Okay, let's get something out of the way for this chapter, the Powerpuff Duo will be going to Japan for a short amount of time, and no, there won't be any connections with the Japanese Powerpuff TV show "_Powerpuff Girls Z_" that's another chapter for the future. And there's also the matter of the episode entitled "Speed Demon" in which because of Buttercup's ability to move faster then her sisters, the Powerpuff Girls are sent 50 years into a post-apocalyptic future, ruled by Him. Let me clear this up to say the trip is only for a week and the villains do indeed have their own time off! Yesh, but let's get into this chapter.

Also, because some Super Sentai and Kamen Riders are involved in this chapter, I may as well further explain my history with _Goseiger_, _Gokaiger,_ _Kamen Rider OOO and Kamen Rider Fourze_.

Goseiger- After seeing them in action during the _Shinkenger _and _Go-Onger_ team-up and getting out of my frustration for the cameo, I saw the first few episodes and I was like, eh, okay. But the 10th episode showing GoseiGreen, I was out of there.

Gokaiger- After skipping over Goseiger, I went onto watch season 35, and I loved it. Needless to say more.

OOO- After seeing Decade teamup with the Shinkengers, and getting into the show because of _Wizard_ I wanted to look into past seasons. And I simply loved OOO.

Fourze- I was okay with this season, but it was boring, but okay.

Also there may or may not be foreshadowing to my Xros-Over series Powerpuff project.

Now that we're done with that, I won't waste any more of your time, let's get on with this chapter.

I don't own _Powerpuff Girls_ or _Super Sentai_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The City of Townsville, where are heroes are heading for Japan for some much needed rest and relaxation."_

"And why do we need to take a plane?" Buttercup asks, as they walked past some people. "I mean I know we need to take a plane with the Professor, but he went on ahead of us, so why do we need to take a plane?"

"None of us know where Tokyo even is, and the Professor meant for all of us to take the same plane, but something happened and the airport messed our planes up. But anyway, you guys ready to take some time off." Blossom says.

There's a brief chill from the girls, as they flashback, er, flashforward, er whatever the right term is, eh, they remember one time where Buttercup's ability to move faster then both of her sisters sent the three of them 50 years into the future, in a Ghost of Christmas Future matter they saw a post-apocalyptic Townsville, ruled by Him!

All three vigorously shake the images of that experience out of their heads, and they proceed to head into the private plane that the Professor arranged for them, before they hear someone yell "WAIT!"

The three turn around to see the Boys running over to them, as fast as they can, they get their stuff through the metal detector, and rush over to the Girls, all three panting, and out of breath. They show tickets to the ticket attender and the six are put on the private plane,

* * *

On the plane

The six are all given seats and they're all doing their own thing. Blossom is reading a book, Buttercup is listening to her ePod, Brick and Butch are watching _Despicable Me_ for the 18th time, Boomer fell asleep, and Bubbles was playing with her favorite stuffed toy, Octi.

"Hey Bubbles, listen to this book. It's called, "The Legend of the Golden Heart", haha." Blossom says, handing the book to Bubbles. She looks at it and begins to read it.

"The true embodiment of evil once ruled all, but a warrior used his own heart in the form of a sword, but the evil being destroyed the Golden Heart, and it killed the warrior, but he sealed away the evil being. But then he was freed when evil was unleashed upon the world, and the Golden Heart will be reassembled by six heroes of modern times. The one in light-blue will use the Golden Heart, and destroy the evil being forever, but with great victory, will come great sacrifice, and the light-blue one will die, but the true love of the light-blue one and the dark-blue one, will completely repair the Golden Heart and the light-blue one will be revived." Bubbles says, finishing the book, and seeing that the pictures kinda look like them, and she gives the book back to Blossom.

Reclaiming her book, Blossom tells her sister "The library found the book, they couldn't find any records of it and they gave it to me."

There was a "thuamp" sound, and Blossom moved the pillow out of her face, and then she glared at Brick, he floated over and got his pillow back. 'Dumb book.' Brick thinks, and there's no response. 'I said, dumb book!'

Again, no response. 'Grr! Butch, can you hear me?'

"It looks like that only Boomer is the only one who has telepathy powers." Butch says. "Ah man!" Brick adds. They glanced over at the asleep Boomer, and a thought crossed all their minds, 'what could Boomer be dreaming about?'

Bubbles deiced to find out, about a month ago, she gained the power to see what other people are dreaming, almost like, she was inserting herself into the dream. She floated over to Boomer and put her hand on Boomer's forehead and she began to look into his dream.

* * *

_Boomer's dream_

_Bubbles began to float around, and saw it was raining, storming, would be the right word, she floated around for a moment, and noticed she's in Townsville, or at least a dream version of it._

_Then Bubbles saw what appeared to be someone bleeding while in the rain, she floated over and saw there are two people bleeding, she looked and saw it was both Brick and Blossom. And not to far from them, Buttercup and Butch. "This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare." Bubbles says, rather franticly, she then began to zip around and saw what appeared to be red claws, then she saw a dark blue streak of light flying away. "Boomer!" she yells, and follows in pursuit._

"_Huh, Bubbles? What are you doing here?" he asks, "aw never mind!" Then Bubbles sees how bad his nightmare is._

* * *

"So Bubbles, what's he dreaming about?" Blossom asks as Bubbles returns from the dream world. "Boomer, wake up! You're only dreaming!" she yells shaking him, and then he snaps back awake, and he begins to pant.

Both Brick and Butch pause their movies and float over to their brother. "Are you okay?" Brick asks. "Looks like it was a bad dream." Butch adds. Then both Bubbles and Boomer say in unison "More like a really awful nightmare."

Boomer floats over to his brothers and fellow team-members and hugs all of them. "So Bubbles, making good use of the dream viewing power. Thanks." Boomer says, giving Bubbles a really big hug, and then he floats back over to his seat, and rummages in his bag for something, then he pulls out a pillow and falls back to tries to relax.

Even with everything seeming calm, Bubbles still shows a concerned look at her boyfriend. She floats back into her seat, but keeps an eye on Boomer.

* * *

That night

It was nighttime, and they were currently crossing the Pacific Ocean and they were close to Europe, or so Blossom said, about an hour ago. Blossom had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and soon after Brick and Butch fell asleep too, and about a moment ago, Buttercup fell asleep as well, the only Powerpuff Duo member that is still awake is Bubbles.

She tried to fall asleep, but two things had her still awake. One, there isn't a light source, so she was kinda scared. And two, she's still worried about Boomer having another terrible nightmare. She was watching him, as he was asleep with a pillow and a dark blue blanket.

Bubbled sighs and floats over to Boomer, she moved him gently to assure she didn't wake him up, and then she curled up next to him, she was cuddling Octi, and she soon fell asleep next to Boomer, who was slightly awake, and began to smile.

* * *

4:00 am in American time is the current time, and the plane has stopped near Africa to get re-fueled, Boomer woke up and saw that Bubbles was asleep, right next to him. 'Must've had a bad dream, to bad I don't have those dream reading powers she has.'

He slide out of the chair as quietly as he could, he picked up Bubbles and put her and Octi back on Bubbles' own chair. He walked back over to his own chair and got his bag again, and began to rummage through it, then he found something, another blanket, he walked over and put it on Bubbles, who was still sound asleep. Boomer then put his bag away and fell back to sleep himself.

It was about 5:00 am and the plane began to go back en route to Tokyo, when one of the flight attendants walked over to check on the Powerpuff Duo, all six are still sound asleep.

* * *

With about another hour left until arrival in Tokyo, the Duo had began to stir about and get ready for arrival, though Bubbles was still asleep. Buttercup began to shake Bubbles awake. "Yeah, what, are we in Japan yet?" Bubbles asks.

"Not yet, but we need you to act as our Japanese-English translator?" Buttercup tells her sister. "Okay." Bubbles replies simply. Then Buttercup moves away and Boomer sits next to Bubbles, both smile and Bubbles says "_Nanto ka naru naru_!"

Both Bubbles and Boomer begin to giggle, and Blossom floats over and asks "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a favorite Japanese saying of mine, it means. "It'll work out somehow!" I always told Boomer this before we became one team."

Blossom simply smiles at the close bond between Bubbles and Boomer, she couldn't have seen two people more happy when they were together. With about an hour left, the other four members of the team deiced to watch some TV shows from Japan, see if anything good is on.

Brick, Butch, Blossom and Buttercup each pulled out a laptop and began to look for a good Japanese TV show, and each of them had a different search result.

On Buttercup's laptop, she's watching the 34th _Super Sentai_ season _Tensou Sentai Goseiger_, the story is about a misfit group of GoseiAngels that weren't in their home world when it was attacked, and all communications with their home were cut off, and they fight the evil Warstar from taking over the world!

With the Powerpuff leader, she's watching the 22nd _Kamen Rider_ season _Kamen Rider Fourze_, a kid named Gentaro is sent to a High School as strange things begin to occur and the school is attacked by the Zodiarts, and thus, Gentaro dons the title of Kamen Rider to defend the school. Though what amazed Blossom more is the fact it's space themed and the year it was released was meant to help celebrate the 50th anniversary of space travel.

Butch was also watching something space themed too, but not like Blossom, he was watching the 35th _Super Sentai _season _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_, the story of this Super Sentai team is that after a huge battle involving all of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams, they all lost their powers and they became the Ranger Keys, and the Gokaigers use that power in order to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

And finally Brick, he's watching the 21st _Kamen Rider _season _Kamen Rider OOO_, the story of that is rather interesting, the ancient beings known as the Greeed, emerge to unleash desire in forms they call the "Yummies" in order to gain Cell Medals, but one Greeed, or at least part of one Greeed, has turned sides and gave the OOODriver to Eiji Hino, and now they fight as a team to stop the Greeed and find the missing Core Medals.

* * *

With about 50 minutes left until arrival, each was kinda in their own world, Butch, Brick, Blossom and Buttercup are all amazed by the TV show their watching, while Boomer and Bubbles were both fast asleep.

"So Buttercup, what do you think Japan's like?" Blossom asks. Buttercup pauses her video and replies "Probably full of a bunch of dumb people who speak another language and don't know about an awesome hero!"

The other Boys both look at Buttercup. "Yeah, some people don't know about a good hero!" both say. Then all six sit back down in their seats, not one of them knowing they're each all talking about a different super hero/heroes.

* * *

Airport

At long last the Powerpuff Duo have finally arrived in Japan! They see the Professor waving and the girls hug him, and the seven walk away.

"Girls, boys this is my second old collage roommate, Shun Hagane." the Professor says, introducing his friend. "Antonio, just call me Dr. Hagane."

(A/N: Not the same Dr. Hagane from my _Kamen Rider Rusher_ story)

"And these are my girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup." the Professor continues. Then Buttercup asks the Professor "Two questions, one, if your last name is Utonium, does that legally make our last name Utonium? And two, is your first name really Antonio?"

The Professor then replies "Yeah, your legal last names are indeed Utonium, and yes, my first name is Antonio."

Brick floats over and asks Dr. Hagane "Were you born here?"

"No, my dad was though, and I was named after his uncle. But I was born and raised in Townsville." Dr. Hagane says.

Then he sees the three boys, and is confused by them. "They your sons?" Dr. Hagane asks the Professor.

"Oh no, they're friends of the girls."

Blossom and Brick glance at each-other, they turn away from the other, Buttercup and Butch look at each-other, and just ignore the other. And with Bubbles and Boomer, well they're hand in hand.

Looking at the boys, Dr. Hagane asks "How old are they?"

"All of them are six years old." the Professor replies. Then Brick and Butch fly off in one direction, then Blossom and Buttercup fly away in another into the streets of Tokyo. "This isn't gonna end well, now is it?" Dr. Hagane says.

"Probably not." Bubbles, Boomer and the Professor say in unison.

* * *

With Buttercup and Blossom

"Honestly, sometimes Butch can work my nerves!" Buttercup says, "He thinks he's tougher then me, and I hate it when he beats me in a practice fight!"

With a nod in agreement, Blossom replies "Sometimes Brick is annoying, when we all know that I'm the leader of the Powerpuff Duo!"

Buttercup tries hard not to laugh. "Really Blossom, you were never the official leader of the Powerpuff Girls, and I hardly believe that Brick and the others think you're in charge of the Powerpuff Duo!"

That worked on a nerve of Blossom's and then she looks at a toy store, and sees a Fourze symbol, while Buttercup sees a Goseiger symbol on the same place, they zip in.

* * *

With Brick and Butch

"She seriously thinks that I'm the weaker one! I'll show her!" Butch exclaims. Brick nods in agreement "Honestly why's Blossom fooling herself, when she thinks that she's in charge of the Powerpuff Duo!"

Butch tries hard not to laugh at his brother's statement, but he starts to laugh. "You think you're in, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You're so not in charge of the Duo, you're a bigger dum_b_y then Boomer is!"

"Okay first of all, I looked into a dictionary and I saw that "dumb" is spelled "d-u-m-b" and second of all, I'm so in charge of the team!"

Both see a toy store, Brick sees an OOO symbol while Butch sees a Gokaiger symbol and both zip into the store, not knowing it's the same one that Blossom and Buttercup entered.

* * *

Back with the Professor, Dr. Hagane, Bubbles and Boomer

"... and then, Brick punched the communicator, and I lost contact with Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor, and I swallowed my pride and ate the cockroach! After that I said, we should go and capture the girls, and I managed to trap the boys, and then I accidentally did a spit take, and I destroyed the machine and let the boys out, and after that I returned Boomer's clothes." Bubbles says, telling Dr. Hagane one of the adventures she once had. (A/N: The events of _Bubble Boy_)

Needless to say, Dr. Hagane was more then impressed with the countless adventures that the kids have had over the course of nearly two years!

"So, Doc, you ever gonna come back to Townsville?" Boomer asks. "Yeah, I've been planning to, but I've just needed some help getting my stuff over to Townsville." Dr. Hagane says.

With an impressed smile, Bubbles and Boomer see Dr. Hagane's house, it's very cool looking to them. But nonetheless, Bubbles and Boomer began to zip around and pack everything in the Doc's house up, and then the two float back down to the adults "All done!" they say in unison.

Both the Professor and Doctor are shocked by this, and then the other members of the Powerpuff Duo zip over to them. "Hey Dr. Hagane, we need some Japanese Money, NOW!" Buttercup yells, Blossom also floats over "What Buttercup means, is we need to borrow some money so"

"Say no more you two, here you go." Dr. Hagane says, hand the two a check with more then enough money for whatever it is they like, and with that the two zip off, and then Brick and Butch also fly over, "Hagane, money now!" Brick yells.

And with another sound of paper being torn, another check is given out. Then Boomer tugs on one of his pant legs and says "There's a movie I want to buy before we go, so can you please give me the 2,000 Yen I need to buy it?" Boomer asks. Then another check is given, and with that Bubbles and Boomer zip away, and then zip back with a movie in tow, payed for.

"_Yappari shukudai_ _arayuru_ _hataraku_ _soto_ Boomer-kun." Bubbles says (A/N: Translation "I knew it would work out")

"_Yappari, yappari,_ _anata_ _tomaru_ _tsutaeru_ _watashi_, Bubbles-san." Boomer replies. (A/N: Translation "I know, I know, stop reminding me")

* * *

About a week later

"_We are back in, the City of Townsville!"_

The Powerpuff Duo had soon returned home, and after a while, Dr. Hagane adopted the Rowdyruffs. Making their last name "Hagane"

Though to everyone, one question remained, who's the team leader.

"Boomer, who do you think should be the leader?" Bubbles asks while she draws a picture, while Boomer is also drawing a picture, "I think it should be you." he replies, making Bubbles blush. Then they peaked outside, to see what looks like an agreement being made, both walk out to see what's going on.

"So, between you and me Brick, whoever wins will be named the Powerpuff Duo's official leader!" Blossom says, shaking Brick's hand.

"And between us, whoever wins is named "strongest" okay Butch?" Buttercup says, shaking Butch's hand.

Both parts of the team rush over to one part of the street and each pulled something out from the hammer space.

Blossom and Brick both pulled out belts, Butch pulled out a phone, while Buttercup toke out what appeared to be a card scanner.

"I'll lead!" Buttercup says, pulling out a card, depicting a Yellow Sentai warrior, she opened the scanner, now on her right arm.

"Change Card!" she yells, putting the card in. Then she slams the scanner down yelling out "Tensou!"

Then she raises the arm with the scanner on it high into the sky.

"_Change, Goseiger!"_ the scanner exclaims. Both Boomer and Bubbles looked on, and Bubbles simply says "They must've liked those Japanese shows a little to much!"

Then Butch pulls out a Green Sentai warrior key and inserts it into the phone. "Gokai Change!"

_Gokaiger!_

Brick then puts on his own belt, and puts in three medals, one red, one yellow and one green, then he takes out a scanner, scans the Medals and yells out "Henshin!"

_**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! ~~TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!**_

Blossom then puts her own belt on her waist and flips down four red switches on part of the belt, each doing a small "du-num" sound, with each new switch, the sound got higher in tone. Then Blossom puts her hand on the huge switch on the right side of the belt.

_3! 2! 1!_

"Henshin!"

All four then glare at each-other.

"GoseiYellow!" Buttercup yells

"GokaiGreen!" Butch announces.

"Kamen Rider OOO!" Brick exclaims.

"Kamen Rider Fourze!" Blossom yells.

The four then charge in on each-other, and begin to fight!

_Claw On!_

Then the fight between Blossom and Brick gets more moving with them pretending to do claw like attacks, and Brick goes flying from one attack from Blossom!

"Let's switch this up!" Brick yells pulling out a gold medal, and taking out the red one and putting it in it's place.

_**LION! TORA! BATTA!**_

"Blossom look out!" Buttercup yells, pulling out another card. "Defenstone Card, Tensou!"

Blossom recovers and punches Brick quickly, though he grabs her and sends her flying! Though, she turns around and delivers another blow!

Both Bubbles and Boomer watch as their siblings engage in battle, but there's no clear winner. "Okay, Butch, now the gloves are coming off! Miracle Gosei Card! Super Tensou!"

"_Change, Super Goseiger!_"

"Hey that's no fair, the Gokaigers don't have an upgrade form!" Butch yells, but then he pulls out a huge gold key. "Here goes nothing! Gokai Change!"

_GokaiGreen, Gold Mode!_

"That really worked! OH YEAH!"

Blossom and Brick see their sibling goes into upgrade form. "Let's bust out the most powerful combo! The Invincible Combo!" Brick says, pulling out the three Purple Medals and the scanner.

_**PTERA! TRICERA! TYRANNO! ~~PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS**_

"You're going to an ultimate form, well so am I!" Blossom yells, putting a bulky switch into her belt.

_Cosmic, On!_

With that the fighting just got WORSE! With they're normal powers creating some tremors! Bubbles and Boomer both hang onto each-other and see that they're about to end the fight, and thus they choose to end it before someone gets hurt!

"Super Yellow Trick! Tensou!"

"Gokai Legend Dream!"

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

_Cosmic, Limit Break!_

"STOP!" both Bubbles and Boomer yell at the top of their lungs, floating over to their siblings, and taking the batters out of their toys, thus turning them off!

"Look at the damage you four have caused!" Boomer yells, and thus the four see what they've unintentional done, and then the batteries are put back in the toys and floated back into the houses to put them away.

Blossom then says "I guess, Bubbles, you can lead the Powerpuff Duo. You've solved a lot of our mistakes, it's only fair."

Bubbles and Boomer then hold hands and float away not even hearing what Blossom just said!

* * *

With a blue and pink heart design the narrator ends it. _"__And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to..."_

Then both Bubbles and Boomer float up, hand-in-hand. _"Bubbles and Boomer!"_

* * *

Well, how was that, I had fun. See you next time.

Don't forget to review.


	5. Hypno

Time for new _Duo_ chapter! It'll start out with a flashback, and then cut to the present date. I hope this goes well, and I hope you all like this chapter.

Oh boy, the climatic fight during this chapter made me feel so stupid, I'm a boy, and the villain in this chapter is, well, not nice to men.

So you know, Bubbles is going to get a new power in this chapter, and before you ask if I meant to type, "gain", no, I mean "Get"!

I don't own _Powerpuff Girls_.

* * *

_Some months ago_

_The Townsville jail, it's spicy cesspool of crime and villainy. But there are no escapees in several months thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, but then, one cold and dark night, a female villain manages to escape, thus breaking the prison's record of "no escapees in four months" record, and thus, the whiteboard with that number is erased._

* * *

Current day

"_The City of Townsville!"_

With that the Duo all zip back into their homes after along day of crime fighting, the girls fell to sleep, while the boys check to make sure Dr. Hagane was asleep and with that, the three of them hurried off to bed.

But the six didn't know was, a crime was about to occur at night, at none other, then Mojo Jojo's lair! Someone, using a hookshot, manages to get up to his lair, and using some kind of spray like substance, is able to sneak past Mojo's security grid, and find his newest weapon to stop the threat of the Powerpuff Girls: a hypno ray gun!

The intruded manages to grab the gun, though trips a silent alarm, and with that robots zoomed over to the area of the gun, but the intruder is able to destroy the robots using a rather, oddly shaped gun. Then Mojo hears the alarm in a monitor on his room, with no time to lose, Mojo rushes over to the area where the intruder is.

"Hey you! Put down my hypno ray gun! It is supposed to be wielded by me, Mojo Jojo, in my Robo Jojo, and not by some intruder in my house, and it is this gun that will finally allow me to beat the Powerpuff-"

But before Mojo could finish, he gets cut off mid sentence and his hit by his own weapon and with that, the person who stole it tells him to forget _she_ was ever there and to go back to bed, and with that, the thief pulls out a hookshot and zooms away. "Time to get my revenge against those Powerpuffs!" the villainess exclaims.

* * *

The Hotline soon rings, Blossom wakes up and floats over and picks it up.

"Mayor, it's 6:00am what do you want?!" Blossom asks. Then Mojo's voice appears on the phone, and with that the Powerpuff Duo zooms off for the Mayor's office.

"Not"

"So"

"Fast!"

"Mojo"

"Jojo!"

Boomer then thinks for a moment and realizes most of the villains only have two syllable names, meaning at least one of them would get left out of the "not so fast" line, like he was just.

Then Mojo walks over to the Duo. "I had to walk in here so I could contact you, because I can't not, because last night I WAS ROBBED! Ergo, something was stolen from the establishment of Mojo Jojo!"

The Duo then begins to laugh at Mojo! He got robbed, and turned to the six of them for help! That is just to funny! Then they all saw the look on Mojo's face. "Oh, you're serious?" Blossom asks.

Mojo nods yes.

The six all glance at each-other and then Bubbles says "Don't worry, we'll find whatever was stolen and bring it back."

And with that, the six superheroes zooms off.

* * *

Then a huge monster begins to attack Townsville, this Monster about 20 sky scrapers tall, it was t-rex like, the colors of his body are black and red, and the eyes are yellow, but no details inside them, just pure yellow.

The six see the monster and proceed to fight it, though the monster, suing it's tail and some talons on it's back and all over it's arms, is able to block the girls who were going for a frontal attack, and attempts to crush the boys. Then the monster grabs a building full of people and uses it to swat away the girls.

"This monster is completely ruthless!" Blossom says, getting a look at it's eyes, their pure yellow, and there's nothing a normal eye would normally have.

However, Boomer sees the Talking Dog about to get squished by the monster, and zips over to push it out of the way, but part of Boomer's right leg gets caught underneath the monster' foot, and seeing Boomer in danger and in pain, Bubbles goes HARDCORE, and proceeds to beat the living snot out of the monster, by ripping off it's talons and shoving then them through the monster's chest, killing it!

The other four look at Bubbles and then Brick takes out a tape-recorder from the hammerspace and records his voice. "Note to self: Don't mess with Boomer while Bubbles is around, OR ELSE!" he slides the recorder back into the hammerspace, and the four go down to make sure Boomer and Bubbles are alright.

"Hey Bubbles, there was something odd about that monster, when you got a good look at it's face, it didn't have any normal eye features. You know, iris, pupil, cornea, didn't have any of that, those eyes were pure yellow, maybe that monster was under some kind of mind control." Blossom states. Then, Bubbles laughs rather sheepishly, because she just killed a monster, that may have been under mind control and attack under the command of somebody else, and not of it's own accord, then she helps Boomer back up and they zip back to their homes.

"But hey, those monsters all know that if they come to Townsville, they better be prepared to fight and we agreed with the monsters if they go out of control, we kill them to assure nobody in Townsville gets killed." Buttercup states, recalling one time a monster attacked Townsville, and it was completely out of control, the girl agreed with the rulers of Monster Island, and they had no choice but to kill the monster. After that, the girls made a deal that if a monster goes out of control, they have no choice but to kill it, and the recently expanded that to the boys.

Though what the Powerpuff Duo didn't know was that they're being watched by a villain. But unfortunately for the villain, she can't see the Rowdyruffs due to the telescopes limited amount of range to see great distances. And sure enough this villain was the one who sent that monster after the Powerpuff Duo.

"Very good job, thought maybe I should've gotten a female monster, ah well, live and learn, and with his hypnosis gun, those Powerpuff are gonna see things my way again!" the villain says, walking away from the remains of the monster.

"_Hmm, now where have we heard this before? Meanwhile..."_

* * *

Dr. Hagane began to do some x-rays of Boomer's leg that got caught under the monster's foot, and saw nothing wrong aside from an injured ankle.

"There's nothing wrong, just an ankle injury, Boomer's fine." Dr. Hagane finally tells our heroes, all of the, sigh with relief, and Boomer hops down from the table and when he lands he screams in pain, then he begins to float, and then Dr. Hagane adds "Just to be safe Boomer, stay here until that ankle heals."

Boomer, dejectedly nods in agreement with his dad, and floats back to his room. "Go on." Blossom tells Bubbles. Then she turns around surprised. "Look, we all know you're worried about Boomer, so go ahead and stay up there with him, probably the only way he won't leave anyway." Blossom continues.

"Hey girls wait, here. I've been working on ways for all of you to stay in contact even when the hotline's not in reach, so I made all of you guys communicators." he says, handing on to all three girls. The communicators are watch like, each with a colored strap to match that of the Powerpuff Duo members, the then ontop there's a circle with a line through it and it also matches each members respective colors, and then speakers for the actual communication.

(A/N: The Powerpuff Duo's communicators are molded after the ones the Power Rangers had in seasons 1-5, so you know and also, no, I did not get this idea from the creator of the popular Powerpuff story series "Allies and Rivals" I've always wanted to give the Powerpuffs communicators, it's just I need to think about the looks of the communicators)

Then Bubbles takes the one that belongs to Boomer and zips it up to him.

"What's even cooler is that it's directly tapped into the Hotline, so even if you're away from school or home, you can still be alerted to an emergency." Dr. Hagane explains over the communicators, and then the six are able to figure out how to work with them and thus a new way to communicate is created!

* * *

The next day

The Powerpuff Duo is alerted to a crime, via the communicators, though only four of them are heading out, Boomer's still in bed dealing with his injured ankle and Bubbles is watching him.

Soon the other members of the Powerpuff Duo arrive at the area of the bank heist, and the bank tellers told them what little info they know, that the thief was female and all she stole is Susan B. Anthony Coins!

And angry look appears on Blossom and Buttercup's faces almost immediately! And the two take off at a face speed, and right through the roof too, Brick and Butch roll their eyes and follow Blossom and Buttercup.

The two then find the thief just standing in plain sight, like she was waiting for the girls. "Not So Fast, Femme Fatale!" the two yell.

Fatale turns around to look right at the girls. "Ah, hello Powerpuffs, where's your blonde sister? You kick her out because she reminded you two of me?"

This made both sister really angry, and they charge in yelling, but they miss Fatale, but just barley! She takes out a gun, and manages to grab both girls, then she blasts Buttercup with her gun, and Blossom tire to scream her name, but her mouth is covered up, so it just come out muffled. Buttercup's eyes remain closed, she's not moving from a simple standing position, she's still breathing, then Buttercup opens her eyes, much to the relief of Blossom, though when Buttercup's eyes are completely open, there's no green in them, but instead a black hypnotic spiral!

Fatale walks over to Buttercup and kneels down so she can look right at Buttercup. "Buttercup, you listen to me and only me from now on! When I snap my fingers, you'll awaken from your trance, understand?"

Buttercup simply nods. Fatale snaps her fingers and they hypnotic spiral disappears from Buttercup's eyes, and her eyes are now pure white, nothing in them, no details, just pure white! Then Buttercup floats over to Fatale. "What is your wish mistress?"

A muffled laughter begins to fill the area, and sure enough, it's Blossom. Fatale lets Blossom go as she continues to laugh.

"You won't be laughing when your calling me that!" Fatale says. "Buttercup seize her!"

Blossom rolls her eyes, but her laughter finally subsides when Buttercup pins her to the ground! "Buttercup, snap out of it!" Blossom exclaims trying to get free from Buttercup's grip, but she's unsuccessful, though, then again Buttercup watches a lot of wrestling so she knows how to pin a person down, Butch especially.

With that, Fatale fired the hypno gun at Blossom and it's a perfect hit, hitting Blossom and putting her into the same trance as Buttercup, and soon she wast standing at attention alongside Buttercup and at that point, the two boys had FINALLY arrived!

"Phft men, Blossom, Buttercup, destroy those two."

"At once, mistress." both girls say, and with that, they zoom right for Butch and Brick, who get their butts handed to them! Blossom uses her ice breath and freezes both both in a huge block of ice, and the n Buttercup, using her faster superspeed, thaws them out, and then punches the two a great distance using her stronger superstrength!

"Ow." both say, and then Brick sees his communicator, and an idea formulates in his head. "Distract them for just a moment, I'm gonna get Bubbles over here."

Butch groans and creates a huge green cyclone to stop Blossom and Buttercup from getting close to them.

* * *

Back at the Boys house, Bubbles sits on a chair, right next to Boomer's part of the bed, as he stares at the clock, waiting for the others to get back.

_Bun-nu-nu-num-dun-nun-oo_

"What was that?" Boomer asks. "Oh, that's my communicator, it makes a rhythmic version of "Powerpuff Duo" when we contact somebody else." Bubbles explains, and then she answers her communicator. "Bubbles here."

"_Bubbles, thank goodness!"_ Brick's voice responds. _"Something's going on, your sisters have gone nuts, they're attacking me and Butch, and they're as ruthless as that monster we battled yesterday!"_ then there's a few zooming sound, and a couple of punching sounds, and a crash sound. _"Ow."_ Butch's voice says.

Boomer then activates his communicator so he could listen in one what's going on.

"_Well that taught those boys something! Great job Blossom, Buttercup."_ Fatale's voice says, actually being picked up by Brick's communicator. _"Thank you mistress."_

"_Man,, this hypno gun that Mojo made works wonders! And soon enough Bubbles will be joining us, and then nothing can stop me!"_

This shocks Bubbles, both turn off their communicators, and with that, she got up, only to see Boomer trying to get up. "Boomer, you're still hurt. Don't worry I can handle this on my own, don't worry." Bubbles says, though what Bubbles doesn't know is that Boomer contacts her briefly but keep his communicator to listen in on the fight.

* * *

Bubbles zip around in a few 180 degree turns, and punches Fatale as hard as she can. Though the tailwind from her zipping around breaks a few buildings.

"Well, well, well, two Powerpuff down, one to go." Fatale says, firing the gun, though she completely misses Bubbles, she continues to fire and miss Bubbles! "Phbt!"

Fatale groans annoyed. "Stop moving so I can hit you!"

"_Oh shut up!"_ a male voice yells, then there's a blue streak of light and someone punches Fatale. Then she yells "Who are you?!"

Then Boomer stops moving, but floats above the ground, with one of his pant legs covering up the bandages that cover up his injury, and then Boomer states "_Torisugari no _superhero_ da, oboeteoke_!"

(A/N: Good luck figuring out what Boomer said)

Bubbles zips over to Boomer, and whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna help you no matter what!" Boomer states, then Fatale aims the gun at Boomer. "Once that boy's under my control I'll tell him to himself!"

Bubbles gasps, and she pushes Boomer out of the way of the blast and gets hit! But Bubbles is able to open her eyes, and they're still normal, Bubbles is, somehow able to resist the mind control blast, so Fatale blasts her again, but this time, right at Bubbles' eyes!

"Now then, those boys are gonna be killed, by me and their own will!" Fatale says, firing the gun again, but she sees the gun's out of power! "Ah well" she says, throwing the gun to the ground. "at least I can finally get my revenge on the men of Townsville!"

Then, Bubbles manages to stand up, and this begins to worry Boomer, and then Bubbles opens here eyes, and a hypnotic spiral is in her eyes, but it's not black, it's the same light-blue that's in her eyes normally, and her dress.

"Now, you will listen to me-"

"NO!" Bubbles yells at the top of her lungs, and the light-blue spiral is still in her eyes. "You will stop talking! STOP TALK! YOU will listen to ME NOW!"

And soon enough, the light-blue spiral appeared in Fatale's eyes, confusing Bubbles, but she shrugged it off, then she saw Blossom and Buttercup about to kill Butch and Brick, then she sees the gun and breaks it, though it doesn't work! Then Bubbles grabs both her sisters. "STOP!" then the light-blue spirals appear in their eyes and they stop attacking. Then Bubbles turns around to look at Boomer. "Um, Bubbles, I think you gained hypnosis powers, concentrated in your eyes."

She looks at a mirror and sure enough, Bubbles has a light-blue hypno spiral in her eyes, she concentrates for a moment and her eyes return to normal. "Ugh, what happened to me a Blossom?" Buttercup asks.

Butch and Brick both look at their bruised bodies, and so do Blossom and Buttercup. Then Bubbles simply shrugs and with that Fatale is arrested and the Powerpuff Duo returns home.

"_Boy, talk about another day in Townsville."_

* * *

With a blue and pink heart design the narrator ends it. _"__And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to..."_

Then the Powerpuff Duo float up,_"The Powerpuff Duo!"_

* * *

Well, I've had some fun, and some dumb times, but hey, I'm done.

Don't forget to review.


	6. Friend to the End

**Tonifranz**- No, the hypno gun did not increases Blossom and Buttercup's strength, Butch and Brick were simply caught off guard.

The girls adventures are gonna be good, and well, I just hope this all works out.

Also, more info about the continuation, all the original voice actors and actresses will reprise their rolls and there's gonna be a new theme sung by Ringo Starr _"I Wish I was a Powerpuff Girl"_

This chapter is based on an episode from a really old Hanna Barbara Cartoon, called "_Top Cat_". Also, sorry about not updating this story, been kinda in the works of my other Powerpuff story, "_Child Labor Returns_"

Before I forget, I'm gonna do something kinda like my buddy Tonifranz. During a chapter of his stories, he puts a bracket and a number around something, and near the end of the chapter, he states what the events mean, like if a character references the events of an episode, there's a bracket and a number, along with an episode name. So I'm gonna start doing something like that.

I don't own Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

"_The City of Townsville, in the Townsville Arena"_

The six heroes walk into the arena with seats, kinda far in the back, because, well, the arena has been under repair, for several months at this point, a blimp crashed into the arena one time. (**1**)

"Hey why's the arena under repairs?" Brick asks, though none of the girls look like they want to answer. "Um, a monster attacked, and it's taken a while because of how big it was." Buttercup tells the boys, and they seem satisfied with the answer. Blossom whispers to her sister "Nice move." and lightly punches Buttercup's arm, and with that, the six take a seat in a back row to watch a baseball game occur.

The game has the Townsville Puffs vs. the Citysville Punchers.

For the Duo, the Boys were rooting for their favorite player on the Townsville Puffs, home fielder Brady MkCalisten. Meanwhile Blossom simply watched because it seemed to be interesting, Buttercup loves sports, and was booing the team from Citysville, their experience in that town still replaying in her head. (_Town and Out_) And Bubbles, she's only pretending to pay attention, she's bored out of her mind, she's not a sports fan, so when it came to going to sports, or when her family watches the Super Bowl, she's not amused, at all.

After about nearly two hours, the game has _finally _drawn close to the ending, Brady walks up to the plate, readying his metal bat for the winning home run! The baseball is shot a fast speed, and he hits it with a tremendous amount of inertia and force, though he unknowingly sends the same amount into his baseball bat and sends that flying in the opposite direction, and right into the direction of where the Powerpuff Duo is sitting, they managed to get out of the way, thought Bubbles gets hit with the bat!

"BUBBLES!" the other members of the Duo yell in worry, most of the other people turn their attention over to the area where the Duo is in worry, then everyone glares down at Brady, who rushes back to homeplate, expecting cheers, but everyone begins to glare at him, the next thing he knows, he's drenched in the water people in sports drink during the game, and in the Super Bowl, dump on the coaches.

"Not cool!" Boomer says, throwing the foam finger he bought some time ago at the player, along with a baseball cap with the number on the back of the player's shirt, and he floated over to see the unconscious Bubbles.

A little while later, the police and some ambulances arrived, the game was deiced to be a draw, Brady was taken to prison while Bubbles was taken to the nearest hospital. Boomer watched as the ambulance drives away, and a tear begins to form in his left eye.

* * *

The following day

"Uh-huh, huh, oh, alright." Boomer says into a phone, then he pauses and puts his hand over the part of the phone where one listens to the other person, he glances over at the others, all playing "Super Guitar Legends" trying to beat the high score he and Bubbles set for "New Divide" by Linkin' Park.

He continues his conversation and finds out Bubbles will be let out that afternoon, so, he flies over to the hospital to see her, though before he takes off, he mumbles "Why bother when we're gonna set a new high score anyway."

* * *

Towsnville National Hospital

"Well, if not for your super powers, I don't think you would've survived being hit by that metal bat Bubbles." the doctor (not Dr. Hagane) tells the blue Puff, then he notices a small watch on a necklace around Bubbles' neck. "Oh, this is an antique the Professor gave me. Do you think it will still work?"

Neither of them knew, that Boomer had finally found the room Bubbles is in, and just before he could walk in, he hears the doctor say "Oh, this looks like a bad ticker. Won't last much longer, one week left. I'm sorry Bubbles."

"Oh, well, the Professor's gonna be mad, or sad, kinda depends at how one looks at this situation. Ah well, I just hope nobody notices, guess I can keep a secret, well thanks anyways mister. Bye." Bubbles says. "Oh my." Boomer says to himself, a small tear forming in his left eye, he opens the door slightly to see Bubbles still smiling, and getting off of a hospital exam table "Sorry Bubbles, but I have to tell the others, but don't you worry, I'll make sure your last week on Earth is the best week you've ever had-"

But Boomer gets cut off mid-sentence when Bubbles opens the door, slamming it into his face, and she takes off for home. Boomer then moves the door away and mutters "even if it kills me!"

* * *

Boomer follows Bubbles, though at a slow speed to assure she doesn't notice him, she stops in the park, seeing an ice cream vender, she orders up some ice cream, and Boomer zips back for the Powerpuff house as fast as he can, though without being detected.

* * *

Powerpuff House

"_Min'na!_" Boomer yells, zipping into the girl's bedroom, he's out of breath, and he almost immediately gets the attention of the others. "What's going on Boomer?" Blossom asks.

After taking a moment to catch his breath he explains what he overheard, and this shocks Brick and Butch, and horrifies Blossom and Buttercup. "Wait, how do we know he's not lying?" Buttercup asks.

"He's not, I have the ability to see if a person's lying or not, and he's not lying." Butch states. All four tense up, realizing that Bubbles has less then a week to live. "So, let's make sure this is the best week she's ever had!" Boomer exclaims.

"YEAH!" all five yell.

Then the blue puff walks into the room, and she's simply smiling. "Here you guys go. I bought all of us ice cream!"

She hands a different scoop of ice cream to everyone save for Boomer, when she shows that she bought one for both of them. "Thanks." Boomer says, as they both eat the ice cream.

* * *

Later that day, the boys float back into their own room, with Boomer making a calender for the week, soon enough Blossom and Buttercup also fly into the room.

"So, what should we do, it's Sunday and now we've only got six days?" Butch states. "Well, we still gotta go to school, so, I'm not sure." Blossom replies.

* * *

Monday

"You guys are six, and you still go to Kindergarten?" Brick asks, as they arrive at the school.

The girls all exchange another look, the Townsville Elementary School was another thing that Dynamo destroyed, though that was when the Mayor used it. (**2**)

"Destroyed." Bubbles says simply, walking into the building, alongside her sisters and the boys. The girls walk over to their normal table, the boys join them. And thus class started. Butch asked about the Elementary School, and was told it's still undergoing repairs, much to the annoyance of Butch and Brick.

About 10 minutes in, Ms. Keane took roll, and saw only one person missing, Princess.

"Hmm, Princess, that name sounds familiar." Boomer says, thinking out loud. Soon enough Brick remembers. "She was that girl who wanted to join us, remember, then we told her to go away, and she helped the girls beat us with those weapons, you know the tank, jet and boat." (**3**)

Both Brick's brothers remember that day, but then Blossom snaps their attention back to class, which bores the heck out of the three Rowdyruffs. "How much longer are we gonna be here?" Butch asks Blossom, she replies "About another two hours."

* * *

For the Rowdyruff Boys, who had no idea how to tell time, school felt like a lifetime! But, by the end of the day they know how to tell time, and after school, at long last, ended. Brick and Butch blasted back home at full speed, while Boomer floated home at a slow pace with Bubbles, hand-in-hand.

"You know Blossom." Buttercup whispers to the Pink Puff. "Bubbles and Boomer are so close, it's probably gonna be really hard for him to say goodbye when the time comes."

Blossom thinks about this for a moment, and ruffles a hand through her hair, and nods in agreement about the fact that Bubbles and Boomer really care for each-other.

_Bun-nu-nu-num-dun-nun-oo_

Both Brick and Butch zoom past the girls and Boomer. They simply follow, they all see a mechanical T-Rex, with the same white and purple lines as Mojo's helmet. "Mojo, probably sent this." Brick states. With that, Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup all fly towards the robot, and try to punch it, but can't even leave a dent. "Wait a sec. Guys, this thing is made out of citaneum!"

"And?" Blossom asks Butch.

"It's the most powerful metal known, even more strong then diamonds!" Butch replies, all of them soon realize that, they can't destroy anything made of citaneum!

Boomer looks at the robot, and sees part of the machine is a pure silver, almost white colored, while the main chest part is a dull silver. "Guys! Aim for the chest, it's the only part of this thing not made of citaneum!"

However the robot gains extra arms and traps Brick, Blossom, Butch and Buttercup. "Oh no."

"Looks like it's up to me and you Bubbles!"

"How about the Spin Spiral?"

"Both of us at the same time, I love that plan! Bubbles you're a genius!"

Both of them land on the ground, and join hands. "Double Spin Spiral!" soon enough a huge cyclone of light-blue and dark-blue wind appears around the two, and they smash right into the robot's chest, and continue to attack from the inside, and they bust out the top, however the robot thawks them away into the water, both zip out of the water, some water dripping off of them and their colored streaks, and it falls onto the machine, and it makes it rust almost instantly, Bubbles notices this. "GUYS! It looks like citaneum is weak to water!"

The other five members of the Duo zip over, Blossom flies high to the head of the machine, and uses her ice breath, then Butch, Brick and Buttercup all use their heat vision to melt it and it makes the robot rust, and then with one quick kick, Boomer destroys the machine!

The people of Townsville cheer for the six, and Mojo is sent flying right into a police car.

* * *

Later that night

The boys were all staying up late, all waiting to see the 10pm news, when it finally came on.

"Oh, shh, the news is finally on!" Boomer says.

* * *

"**Hello this is Mary Sparks and I'm here live with the Powerpuff Duo after having defeated yet another one of Mojo Jojo's terrible machines! Tell me, what made it so much harder then you thought." She asks Brick.**

"**Well the machine was made out of citaneum, but the chest was made out of some other type of metal, thus allowing Bubbles and Boomer to use their Double Spin Spiral technique to get through the chest." Brick states, then Boomer floats over.**

"**Yeah, Bubbles saw that water made it rust almost insistently. So, that's when we came up with our plan to destroy the machine! So, in truth Bubbles saved the day!" Boomer tells the camera. Blossom floats over. "She really does deserves the title of "Leader of the Powerpuff Duo" for sure!"**

"**Even though she doesn't even know she's the leader." Boomer states, rather sheepishly.**

* * *

Boomer simply likes the report and takes out the DVD he was using to record the news, and he puts it in a case, he sees both his brothers asleep, he pulls out his calender, and crosses out Monday.

* * *

Tuesday

After yet another boring day of school, the Duo zips out of the building, and back to their houses. "I'm gonna take a nap, you guys think you can manage without me if there's some crime?" Bubbles asks.

"Sure." the others reply, with that Bubbles yawns, and floats up to her room to get some rest, she cuddles with Octi and falls asleep, Boomer was watching her sleep, from outside the bedroom door, he simply smiles, because he sees how peaceful Bubbles is while asleep, he closes the door as quietly as he can.

The five kids were soon down in the lab, where they see both the Professor and Dr. Hagane working on something, what it is, citaneum, neither one of them saw the news last night to know that citaneum is weak to water.

"Hey girls." the Professor says, seeing them walk in, due to a mirror he has near his table.

"Hello boys." Dr. Hagane says.

Boomer looked around the lab, the memory of the day he was taken captive by the girls, and Bubbles was disguised as him still replaying in his head. (**4**)

For Blossom and Buttercup, two different memories began to replay in their heads, one of which was when the girls made the fourth Powerpuff, Bunny. (**5**) The other memory was that of the day of when they were born. (**6**)

Buttercup floated over to the training room, which no longer works, because of the day Bubbles decided to go "hardcore" for the first time, (**7**) she completely broke the machine by simply overloading it, it couldn't handle all of the processing, had many errors and by the time Bubbles finally finished, she broke it. The Professor said he would fix, and he's still never gotten around to it.

The boys simply look at some of the vials with light-blue liquid in them, trying to fight off the oncoming emotions of sadness. Boomer had just started to cry a little. While Butch and Brick are trying really hard not to cry. Dr. Hagane then walked over and begins to give Boomer a hug, both and the Professor having been told of what'll happen at the end of the week. Both Brick and Butch could no longer hold back the urge to cry, and rushed over to their dad and began to cry.

Both girls begin to cry as well, seeing how hard the boys were crying. Bubbles unaware of this entire scene going on.

* * *

Five days have since gone by, since Boomer's misunderstanding, things have changed in Townsville, for some reason. Crimes have began to decreases, most of the villains have not even tried to attack, most of the people have been calmer, while the friendship between Boomer, Butch, Brick, Blossom and Buttercup grew.

The day is Saturday, March 18th. The streets have been quiet, nobody has done anything, it's been completely quiet. Bubbles took note of this, and has been walking the streets most of the day, enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

Back at the Powerpuff House, the Professor, Dr. Hagane, Brick, Butch, Blossom and Buttercup were all preparing for the funeral service for later that night. Boomer has been prepared since he woke up that day, seeing that Bubbles is the one person in the world he's always going to keep close to his heart.

Boomer is wearing a small tuxedo, that's dark-blue with a black slash going vertically down his tux. His hair remained the same, but he was keeping it flat, to assure he at least looked nice.

"Boomer," Blossom, who's still getting ready, begins "why don't you go stay with Bubbles, only fair she spends her last day alive with the person she cares about more then anyone else."

He simply nods and flies out, though before he could go and find Bubbles, he looked over at the sky, seeing the sun in the west, meaning that night's about to arrive.

* * *

Boomer floats over to Bubbles, she takes note of his nice looks. "Boomer, wow, you look great."

"Thanks."

"So, what's with the tux?"

"Dad's been working on tuxedos for me and my brothers, he wanted to make sure mine fits and told me to go out and about, but try not to ruin it. So, Bubbles, wanna go to our special place?"

"Sure."

* * *

They arrive at the field of flowers, it's simply beautiful at this time of day.,

The ocean has a beautiful reflection of the currently setting sun. The flowers begin to blow in minor breezes, the two friend sit near a cliff edge to see the sky, and the ocean at the same time, the two simply cuddle.

'She looks so beautiful, it's appropriate since it's her last day alive. Boomer, if you want her last day to be extra special, you've gotta, tell her how you feel.' he thinks.

"Bubbles."

"Yeah Boomer?"

He inhales, then exhales, "I have something really important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I"

Boomer begins to hesitate, trying to tell the Blue Powerpuff how much he cares about her.

"l-l-l-lo-"

'Wait, is he about to say what I think he's about to say. OH MY, I think I'm gonna faint.'

And thus, Bubbles faints, and she slips into unconsciousness.

"Oh no. No. NO, NO! Bubbles! You can't die here, you just can't!"

Boomer then erupted into tears, no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop crying, the tears continue to fall out of his eyes, and soon enough, he grabs Bubbles and flies back to Townsville, just as the moon finally arrived in it's position in the sky.

* * *

Boomer continues on his way back to Townsville. Several people took note of his blue streak flying in the sky.

Soon enough, he arrived at the funeral service, it's small, it has Blossom, Buttercup, the Professor, Dr. Hagane, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, Brick, Butch and that's it.

Blossom points Boomer over to a table for Bubbles. He nods and puts Bubbles on said table, and gives her Octi, putting Octi under Bubbles' right arm.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to bid a fond farewell to Bubbles." Blossom begins. "She was the best sister any ex-leader could have ever asked for." Blossom then floats over to her seat and a few other people saw minor things to honor Bubbles.

It's finally Boomer's turn.

"Bubbles, was many things to me. Best friend, guide, partner, and over all, best person in the entire world, and I'm gonna miss her, my only regret is that I never got a chance to tell her how I truly felt about her!"

Everyone who was there, all walks away, and they all cry on their ways back to their homes.

* * *

The day is Monday, March 19th, and it's after school ended.

The members of the Duo charge right for the monster that is made of citaneum, but the monster is out powering them. Soon enough a light-blue streak stops the machine by forcing it into the ocean, and they all see who did that.

"BUBBLES?" Brick, Butch, Buttercup and Blossom yell, while Boomer flies over to hug her.

"We all thought you died. How'd you survive?" Brick asks.

"I was only unconscious." Bubbles replies, flying back home. The five simply follow.

"_So I'm gonna guess they're never gonna find out it was a watch necklace that the doctor was talking about? No, well, whatever."_

* * *

With a blue and pink heart design the narrator ends it. _"__And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to..."_

Then the Powerpuff Duo float up,_"The Powerpuff Duo!"_

* * *

(**1**)- _Uh Oh Dynamo_

(**2**)- _Live and Let Dynamo_

(**3**)- _Boy Toys_

(**4**)- _Bubble Boy_

(**5**)- _Twisted Sister_

(**6**)- _The Powerpuff Girls Movie_

(**7**)- _Bubblevicious_

* * *

Well, I had fun with this.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
